Once you go Jacob Black you don't go back
by mewootwoot
Summary: Self explainatory Bella goes to Jacob for a 'human experince' that Edward can't give her. LEMON! 18 n over
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something I had on my mind for a bit. It's a one shot.**

**It's on Jacob Black n pack too.**

I sat on the front steps of my weather beaten house waiting for her to show, would she today? Would her let her? Would she want to? Now he was back, since she saved him, I had been turned away. Why? Because I'm not enough for her, because my love for her is not enough, because I would never be good enough. For her I would do anything, walk over hot coals, never speck to a single person again, I would die for her, all she had to do is ask and her wish would be my command. But she did not want that she wanted that leech, the one who left her, who abandon her in a forest, the one who told her she was not good enough.

I hear the deafening rumble that could only be her truck, it was near the border of La Push and Forks the border where the leech could not step foot without death. She was close. Would he stop her?...

I start to shake at the thought of him stopping her from seeing me. He had done it for some time now, whenever I called her to ask why she had not been to see me or even call me I would hear him in the background telling her no because I was to dangerous, bullshit that's what it is, I could never hurt her. And the worst part, the part that damn near killed me, was she listened to him without a second thought. I was her 'best friend', or so she said, but I am not even thought of now he is back.

I could not go see her now the leeches were back, she was on their side of the border, I could not cross it. My mental rant was interrupted by her truck pulling into my drive. I stand and walk over to the drivers door. Opening it for her and pulling her into a hug. I breath deep, letting the smell of her engulf me, mesmerizing it, bathing it, because I don't know when I will smell it again. She pulled away first.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey" I whisper back, how I missed her voice, her sweet, soft voice. We lapsed into silence. I wander what she is thinking.

"Um...Jake...god..." She stutters. Red stains her cheeks, the blush that is oh so cute.

"Bells just tell me"

"Right...OK...I want you to give me a human experience that Edward can't" OK I could do that I mean how hard could it be to give her a human experience, and one that the leech could not give her was even better.

"OK, what is it, Bells?"

"Jake...I want you...to...be my first" She whispered it so quietly, if it wasn't for my werewolf hearing I would have missed it. WAIT...She wants me to be her first? Could I do that and then let her go back to the leech? Could I let her use me like that? Had I not wanted to do this? Yes, a resounding yes.

"If that's what you want Bells"

She gulped "It's what I want Jake"

We both stood there not knowing how to start what she had proposed. Should I take her to my room? We were alone my dad had gone fishing with Charlie this morning and they weren't due back till later in the night.

"Lets go inside" I took her hand and led her into the house, down the hall to my room. Once we in I shut the door while she sat on the bed. I turned to face her, her eyes were trained on bare chest, she subconsciously licked her lips, the way it flicked out and ran over her plump bottom lip made my dick twitch.

Slowly she rose to her feet and stood before me, I lifted my hand and ran it down her side till it rested on her hip, her breathing was shallow and short. I leaned my face to hers, she meet me half way, my lips touched hers. I was in heaven, she tasted like vanilla with a hint of strawberries. She opened her mouth and licked across my lips. I granted her entrance, her tongue explored my mouth. Mine found hers and they danced together.

My hands found their way up her body skimming her breasts. Perfect mounds, not too big not to small, a perfect handful. I grazed my thumb over her hardened nipple. I couldn't wait to devour them. She moaned in my mouth, god every noise she made was going straight to my dick. I don't think I've ever been this hard, fuck it was painful. I broke the kiss. I needed her naked under me. Pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it in the corner of my room. Her hands released the button on my shorts. They fell to the floor, her eyes grew wide as she took in my manhood, I have to say that did wonders for my ego. She ran a hand over it before gripping it and slowly tugging it.

I swore I died and went to heaven when she drop to her knees and took my cock in her hot little mouth. I have never felt anything like this. I wanted to grab her hair and fuck her face, I held back, it was her first time. Feeling the cum build up in my ball sack, fuck I wasn't gonna last long. A few more minutes of her head bobbing up and down on me and blow my load down her throat. Moaning her name over and over. She stood. She still had majority of her clothes on, I was having none of that, not wanting to waste time I ripped them off her. "JAKE" She screamed.

I just smiled and lay her on the bed. Starting at her neck I kissed my way down her body. I flicked my tongue over her nipple before taking it in my mouth. I payed equal attention to both but I wanted to taste her. I continued my decent to her sweet _bare_ pussy, Jesus Christ I didn't think I could love her anymore. My tongue run over her, tight hole to little bundle of nerves, I slipped a finger in her tight pussy while my tongue assaulted her clit. She withered under me, bucking her hips into my hand.

I thought I would feel her barrier but didn't, this confused the fuck out of me, virgins had them and she said I would be her first. I had stopped trying to work out why she would lie about it.

"Jake?"

"Um...I thought you were a virgin?" She looked at me with a confused look.

"I am" She said in a 'duh' tone, as if I was the dumbest shit in the world.

"There...um...you don't have a barrier" She laughed. She LAUGHED! What the fuck?

"Jake...Um...there are a lot of things that break it" she whispered, blushing like no tomorrow.

"Oh" Well that made me feel a whole lot better.

I returned my attention back to her pussy. In no time I had her cumming on my face. I lapped up all her juices like a man dying of thirst. Fuck she tasted so fucking good, she was my new favorite flavor. I crawled back up her body and kissed her. She moaned when she tasted herself on my lips.

I lined myself up with her entrance. I looked at her, she nodded, it was all I needed. I entered her slowly. When I was in to the hilt I stopped moving and let her adjust. It didn't take long for her to start to move under me. "Jake, please" I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in again. "So tight, so wet. Fuck Bells" I moaned. I set a steady pace, loving every time she moaned my name. I felt her tighten slightly before she screamed "Harder Jake. Fuck me harder" Well who was I to deny her request? I went harder but not to hard, this didn't please her "I said fucking harder Jake" Fuck me. I slammed into her and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure from her. With that encouragement I kept slamming her. I felt her tighten even more. This was my undoing.

"Fuckkk...I..I'm...gonna...cum...cum...baby...cum...with me." And she did. I shot my hot woad into her hot pussy. I collapsed on top of her, putting some of my weight on my elbows so I didn't crush her. I peppered her face with sweet kisses. "Wow" I breathed out.

"I know" She smiled at me.

She pushed me off her and she went to to the small bathroom to clean up. I picked up a shirt off the floor and wiped my deflating dick clean. I discarded the shirt and found so shorts I threw them on and went to the kitchen to make some food. I sat at the table with a few sandwiches. I took a bite when Bella came down the hall. She was waring a pair of my sweats and her shirt, she looked good in my clothes.

There was an awkward silence that fell on the room. She broke it.

"Um..I'm gonna go." WHAT? She was just going to leave? Not even a conversation with me. What the fuck?

"What?"

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you soon. And thanks Jake" With that she walked out the door and to her truck. I followed her out. She had just closed the door when I made it out.

"Bella?" She wound down her window.

"What?"

I smirked at her. "You'll be back for more."

"Whatever you say Jake"

"You know once you go Jacob Black you never go back" She said nothing, just drove off.

A week. That's how long it took her to come back. One week. When she pulled into my drive that day I asked her what she doing here, I knew why.

"Once you go Jacob Black you never go back." was her answer.

_Damn right_

**So what you think? good, bad or ugly? let me know. Xoxo**

**Ok I have fixed somethings that have been brought to my attention. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I was ask to do a sequel. Now this isn't a sequel really, it's Bella's POV of the events that lead up to Once you go Jacob Black you don't go back. Spazygoose4u you asked for it, so here you go.**

**So on we go with Bella.**

**BPOV**

I sat in English, the third row from the back second seat on the left. Edward on my right, very much invading my personal space, his hand on my knee with his thumb drawing small cycles on my inner thigh. Is it bad that you don't want you boyfriend in your personal space? Yes? Oh well I have never been quite right. Now don't get wrong I love him and I would love him touching me like this **IF** he would finish what he started. But did he? **NO. **"I don't want to hurt you" That is what I got every time. And let me tell you it is _FUCKING_ frustrating, on so many levels.

I push his hand away, not turning my attention away from the front of the classroom. I hear him huff but made no move to return his hand._ Thank god_.  
The bell rang and everyone makes there way to the door, myself included, Edward follows behind me. Out in the hall I make for a hasty retreat to my truck, not today, Edward is right beside me the whole way._ Right cos you can out run a vampire, idiot. _I mentally scream at myself.

I unlock the door and go to get in.

"I'll drive" What the fuck? Seriously? I can't get a break...Wait...YES!

"You drove your car today." I thank the heavens above.

"I'll get Alice to take it home." No, No, No, Why me?

"I'm not going straight home, so don't worry, you go" _Yeah that's gonna work now more questions from him. _

"Where are you going?" His eyes narrow and his brow creases. _You asked for it. _I did, but I needed to see Jacob I miss him and I haven't seen him since Edward came back. Not that I didn't want to cos I did so much but whenever I tried Edward would stop me, telling me he was dangerous "He could get angry and phase, what happens if your to close? I can't lose you" It was the last line that gets me to stay.

"Bella?" Oops. Zoned out for a second there

"I'm going to see...Jacob" Wait for it...Here it comes.

"You can't love. What if he hurts you? I can't lose you." See, see there it was. I tell you I recon he knows what it does to me. Not this time.

"He wont."

"But he could by ascendent. If he phases and your too close he could kill you" _This coming from someone who could drain me in three seconds flat. _Bad Bella, nasty thoughts to have about your boyfriend.

"I'm going. And if you try and stop me I will never forgive you" I growl at him. _Yeah cos that was so scary._

Edward sighed "OK love. I'll let you go. But you should ring him first, to make sure he is home." _Since when was I his child to 'let' me go? _ I take a deep breath and count to ten in my head. I grab his cell phone and call Jake, with confirmation that he is home I hang up.

"Thank you." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight"

With a wave I get in my truck and drive out of the school parking lot. The road to La Push seemed longer today, the fifteen minute drive seemed to take hours. Maybe it was because I had different motive for coming out here. I did want to see my best friend but I also wanted him to give me what Edward couldn't?, wouldn't? Either way Jacob could do it. Well I hope he would do it. I cross the border, not far now.

I pull my beast of a car out the front of Jake's house. He was sitting on the steps waiting for me. When he sees the truck he runs to the driver door yanks it open and I am in his arms. I feel him bury his face into my hair and sniff, _OK a little weird. _I ignore the little voice in my head. I pull back from him. Now I'm nerves, like really nerves, what if he say no? What if he say yes? I look at his face.

"Hey" I whisper. _That was not what I wanted, stupid voice._

"Hey" He whispered right back at me. This is why I missed him so much, he didn't make me feel dumb for whispering when there was no need, no he acted as dumb as me. Did that make sense? Oh well. Neither of us speak for a while. I am trying to build the courage to ask him. _You can do it, you can do it. _Right. Here goes nothing.

"Um...Jake...god..." I stutter. I can feel the heat spreading over my face, _Stupid blush. _

Jake smiles at me "Bells just tell me" Right. OK. Right. _You said that already. _Again I ignore it.

"Right...OK...I want you to give me a human experience that Edward can't" _Oh yeah you did it. _He is thinking it over.

"OK, what is it, Bells?" _WHAT? He didn't get that Edward could do just about everything except sex._ Damn. Now I have to say it out loud. Again the chant starts. _You can do it, you can do it._

"Jake...I want you...to...be my first" I say it so quietly I'm surprised he can hear me._ Werewolf dumb-ass. _OK is it just me or is that voice rather insulting? Wait who the hell am I talking to? Can you go insane from sexual frustration?

"If that's what you want Bells"

I gulped "It's what I want Jake"

OK. now what? We both just stand there. What to do? How to start? Why is this so hard? So many questions. _Who cares._

"Lets go inside" He grabs my hand and led me through the house, down the small hall to his bedroom. I let go of his hand and sit on the bed. He shut the door behind him. Jake faced me. I let my eyes trail down his body, half of it, they stopped on his sculpted chest, _Damn! _I licked my lips in anticipation, I wonder what he taste like?

I slowly stand and take a step, so I am right in front of him. He lifted his hand and skimmed my body then finally letting it rest on my hip bone. My breath comes out in pants. He leaned his face, he was going to kiss me, I met him half way. He tasted like fresh rain, can you taste rain? _Forget that not important right now. _

I did.

I opened my mouth and slid my tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth, I slipped my tongue in and explored. His tongue found mine and they moved together. Jake's hands ran up my body, leaving a heat trail, before ghosting over my breasts and nipple. I moaned at the sensation. Wow. He broke the kiss, way to early. He pulled the hem of my shirt, I lifted my arms in the air as he slipped it off me. My hands had a mind of their own, running down his hard stomach to his shorts. I fiddled with the button until it popped open. They fell to the floor soundlessly. I couldn't help but look at his manhood. My eyes grow wide, it was freaking **huge**, _Jesus will it fit?_ I let the thought fly out of my head. I run my hand over it then gripped it hard and slowly pulled him off.

I needed more, I needed to taste his hard cock. I fell to my knees and took it in my mouth, salty. I flicked the head with my tongue then took as much as I could. I worked what I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. I worked him for all I was worth. It wasn't long before he shot his hot cum down my throat. "Bella, Bella, Bells" he moaned my name. I didn't think I could get any more wet.

I stood up. Jake eyed me, smirking he grabbed the remaining of my cloths and **ripped** them off. "JAKE" I yelled at him. How the hell was I going to get home in only a shirt? He just smiled. Picking me up and laying me on the bed. He licked and kissed his way to my nipples, sucking and licking them. I have not felt this much pleasure before. He made his way to my hot dripping, clean shaven center, I had to be prepared. His tongue found my clit, I don't know what he was doing but god it was good. A finger slipped inside me, I bucked my hips into his hand. Then he stopped. STOPPED. Why did he stop?

"Jake?" Why? Why? Why did you stop? I plead with my eyes.

"Um...I thought you were a virgin?" Huh? I am.

"I am"

"There...um...you don't have a barrier" I laughed. I had to, there are so many things that could break it. I better explain it to him.

"Jake...Um...there are a lot of things that break it" I whisper, blushing again! _You would think that with you here nakahhhhhh._ He went back down on me and all thoughts were gone. I could feel my orgasm build up to breaking point. I let go. It was...I can't describe how good it felt.

Jake came face to face with me and kissed me. I could taste myself, it wasn't to bad. I moaned when I felt his dick graze over my center. He lined it up with me. He looked at me, I nodded. He entered me _God Damn! _It hurt. He stopped when he was in me fully, letting me adjust to his size. When I was right I arched my back and swiveled my hips into his "Jake, please" He listened. Pulling out then pushing back into me. "So tight, so wet. Fuck Bells" He moaned above me. He set steady pace. I moaned his name, this was heaven. I could feel the heat build in the pit of my stomach. I needed more, I needed harder. "Harder Jake. Fuck me harder" and he did but he was still holding back, my orgasm was right there and he held back? **NO **"I said fucking harder Jake" He groaned then drilled into me. I screamed out, this kept him going.

"Fuckkk...I..I'm...gonna...cum...cum...baby...cum...with me" He gasped out while slamming into me one more time. I did. Stars that's what I saw. Jake collapsed on me, planting kisses all over my face. "Wow"

"I know" I replied with a smile.

I pushed him off me and went to the bathroom and cleaned up most of the mess. I went back into his bedroom. I picked up my shirt and pulled it back over my head. After searching Jake's wardrobe for a pair of pants that would somewhat fit me I went to the front of the house. Jake was sitting at the table with a dozen sandwiches in front of him and one in hand. I stood in front of him with nothing to say. It was awkward. I broke the silence.

"Um...I'm gonna go" _Can I be a bigger bitch?_

"What?"

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you soon. And thanks Jake." _To answer the earlier question YES. Thanks? I make it sound like I paid for it. _I walked out the door before I sound anymore harsh. I could hear Jake's heavy footsteps behind me. I get in my truck.

"Bella?"

I wound down my window "What?"

He smirked at me "You'll be back for more" OK no. this was a one time thing.

"Whatever you say Jake"

"You know once you go Jacob Black you never go back" Cocky bastard! I said nothing just drove home.

I showered and dressed in Pj's then climbed into bed where I passed out within seconds. I slept peacefully.

The next week was the hardest I had to endure. Most of the time I would fantasize about Jake's hot hand running over my body and daydreaming about him slamming his rock hard cock into me. I almost moaned out loud in a few classes. Edward didn't seem to notice the change in me. Today was Friday and I was biting the bullet, I was on my way to La Push because he was right you can't go back.

I pulled out the front of his house again, just like last week, Jake came out of the door and asked me why I was there. He knew. His face showed it all. A cocky smirk graced his lips.

"Once you go Jacob Black you never go back" Was all I could say. What else was there to say.

**There Bella's POV. Thanks for reading guys. Xoxo **


End file.
